Mission: Gajevy
by bucktooth22
Summary: Maka and Soul decide to get their friends Gajeel and Levy together. fluff oneshot established makoul


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Maka was pretty smart, if she did admit so herself. She thought, because her best friend, weapon, and boyfriend Soul, was less book smart that made her feel even smarter. But when she started being friends with Levy she found that she was, indeed smart. In Levy, who was very intelligent and an avid reader, Maka found a great friend. They were so similar and their boyfriends were too so their friendship seemed destined. But, unlike Maka and Soul, Gajeel and Levy were not a couple. Levy, whose nose was rarely found out of a book, seemed oblivious to Gajeel's interest and, because she was always so occupied with books, Gajeel never saw that she was interested in him. So Maka and a reluctant Soul decided to get them together finally.

Soul sat on the steps to the DWMA with Gajeel in companionable silence. "So how long are we going to wait for them?" Soul asked. Gajeel shrugged, his thoughts fluttering to a certain blue haired book worm wandering the halls of the library with her literary enabling friend. "Let's go play ball." Soul offered thinking of the basketball court near his house.

"Levy will probably need someone to carry her books home." Gajeel said before shaming himself for acting like such a whipped boyfriend. He was not her boyfriend, as much as he'd like to play the part.

"Ask her out." Soul said as he stood, turning to see Maka walking out the doors with a bag full of books.

"W-what?" Gajeel asked looking franticly uncomfortable.

"Levy." Soul said taking Maka's hand in one hand and her bag of books in the other before the couple walked off.

* * *

Gajeel sat there feeling extremely uncomfortable. It felt like Soul had given him an ultimatum he'd tried to avoid thinking about. Ask Levy out or watch someone else do it. He paced around feeling anxious.

After a long time she came out with boy with blue hair and a big star on his shoulder. "Levy, you're so tiny!" His voice was so loud and obnoxious.

"You're not exactly tall." She huffed.

"And the blue hair! It's like you're trying to be me!" He laughed which was just as loud and obnoxious.

"Well-" She tried to say something, her bag laden with books looking much too heavy for her tiny frame but Gajeel knew how strong she really was. He still stepped up, unlike the annoying star kid.

"Hey shrimp, want me to carry that?" He offered earning a thankful smile as she passed the bag over.

"Is this your weapon?" The kid asked.

"Gajeel, Black-Star." Levy said politely.

"What weapon can you turn into? Bet Tsubaki can turn into more weapons than you." Black-Star shouted. Gajeel shrugged, he figured it was better than punching the kid.

"So Levy, we'll hang out later." Black-Star said loudly. "Dinner." Before Levy could get a word out he was walking off laughing.

"What an ass." Gajeel snarled.

"Don't be rude Gajeel." Levy sighed. She thought so too but he was Soul's friend, not to mention she tried not to judge other people as she rarely knew their circumstances. Gajeel took this reprimand as a defense, assuming Levy was interested in the guy. Being a generally bad tempered person, he got angry, made up some excuse about someplace he had to be, handed over her bag of books and went off.

* * *

He got to the basketball court aft a while, the one near Soul and Maka's house. He didn't want to see Maka because she was Levy's friend and he didn't want to see Soul because he had, in Gajeel's mind, warned of this. So he turned began walking in a different direction. After a long time he turned and began heading home. When he got there Levy was gone and for that, he was thankful. He sat in the dark living room for a while.

* * *

He heard the door open and a heavy sigh fill the still air. He heard Levy slip into a chair and begin crying. Gajeel lunged from the couch, flicked on the lights and grabbed Levy tightly into his arms. "G-Gajeel." She muttered from her place being lovingly crushed into his chest.

"Want me to kill him?" Gajeel asked.

"No he didn't do anything." She sniffled. "I just - I'm great and I don't want to go on stupid dates with guys I don't like."

"Well they don't." Gajeel said.

"The guy I like doesn't like em back." She sniffled.

"Then he's stupid." Gajeel said simply.

"Yeah." She chuckled softly into his chest.

"Want me to kill him?" Gajeel offered.

"S-suicide is illegal." She said softly. He moved back from her confused, murder was illegal too... Then he understood and his eyes found hers and she looked terrified and he just wanted to hug her forever, or at least until she never felt scared again.

"Back at ya shrimp." He said lamely and before she could say anything he kissed her. He had to admit, that was the latest line ever. But she was kissing him and he was kissing her and her tears were drying and she was happy. And that made him happy. Not that he was going to become one of those lame whipped boyfriends. He assured himself that he would not become one of those whipped boyfriends who did things like carrying her books...

* * *

Black-Star sat in Soul and Maka's living room and laughed. "That totally worked!" He grinned and gave the couple a thumbs up affirming his victorious mission.


End file.
